Black n silver twins
by Dog Ears
Summary: Inuyasha goes to a dance club and finds a special some one who plans a doubledate. inu/kag mir/san you'll find out about the name later
1. you walked in

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- this is another song fic the song is a Lonestar 

I think it's called 'You walked in' we don't own Lonestar we also don't own Inuyasha or anyone else this one will be good It might might be a two chapter one we will have to see well read and find out I might have more than that but I don't Know

~*

Miroku and Inuyasha was hanging out in their dorm. Miroku looking at models in magazines and watching Stripperella.

Inuyasha every now and then would glance at the magazine but every time he said they were ugly.

"Feh why do you look at those?" Inuyasha snorted

"The girls." Miroku looked at Inuyasha over the magazine "don't worry Kikyo's in here." 

"Why would I care?" Inuyasha snarled Looking up at the ceiling

"Whatever. Hey how about tonight we go out on the town?" Miroku sat the magazine down

"What for go look for girls."

"Exactly!" Miroku jumped up and grabs the Keys to the Dodge ram and threw them to Inuyasha

_# Everyone is talkin' about the super model world_

Cindy, Naomi, and that whole bunch of girls

Red heads, Brunets, and blondes with blue eyes 

They come in every shape and every size#

"Ok let's start the count how many girls' Miroku gropes and gets smacked by." Inuyasha retorted he stood up and started for the door

"That's funny real funny." They both exited the room into a hallway. A girl walked right passed them she had short black hair and Miroku groped her but instead of smacking him she flat out punched him in the jaw and then kicked him in the gut then gave Inuyasha a quick glance and walked off.

"That was a bad Idea that was Lee stupid she is the leader of that park gang." Inuyasha picked Miroku off the ground.

"Next time warn me." Miroku rubbed his gut "man she can kick hard." They started walking back down the hall.

They arrived at a dance club after wandering around town for a while. The count of slaps is now 4 if you don't count Lee's punch.

"Ah yeah look at all the hott chicks." Miroku was drooling because of all the girls in mini skirts and stuff like that.

"Feh I'm going to the bar." Inuyasha left the drool covered Miroku behind and sat at the bar and ordered him a beer. He sat down watching everyone come in and start dancing or some thing he even watched the bouncers' kick out a few people.

When it was getting really late about mid night when a girl walked in that caught Inuyasha's eye she had long black hair tight Leather pants and a white tank top.

__

# _You walked in with legs up to your neck_

You walked in I'm a physical wreck

You walked in I lost my cool babe what did ya expect

When you walked in baby love begins.#

She walked over and sat right next to Inuyasha accompanied by another girl with long brown hair and they ordered a drink. 

__

#When you walk by baby oh my, my

When you come around my jaw hits the ground#

Inuyasha didn't know what to do or what to say so he just sat there listening to them they were talking about some dork guy name Hojo who they keep giggling about. Finally they got up and went out on the dance floor Inuyasha never let her get out his sight and every time a guy walked over to ask for a dance he would trip them.

Miroku seen Inuyasha and was watching him finally he couldn't take it anymore and went and sat down right next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't pay attention to Miroku and keep on watching Kagome and her movements.

_#When you shake your thang I jump out of my skin_

When you cross the floor I scream more baby more!#

"Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha." Miroku waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face "you like her huh?" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance

"No no I don't like her." Inuyasha felt a little blush appear on his face so he hid it with his hat

" Well I think her friends cute and she is too maybe she'll go out with me..." Miroku smirked

" No!" Inuyasha snapped

"You do like her then." Miroku gave him an all knowing smile

"I guess."

"Well why don't you ask her out? Here's your chance here she comes." Miroku ran back out into the dance floor leaving Inuyasha by himself

"Hi." Kagome said sitting in the spot Miroku had just been in.

"Hey." Is all Inuyasha could think of saying

"So you come here often?" Kagome smiled at him.

_#When you flash your smile, you drive me wild_

Yeah#

"Uh no not really Miroku dragged me down here."

"So your friends with Miroku. Sango has had a major crush on him since as long as I remember."

"She has has she well Miroku thinks she's cute?"

"Cool but don't tell Miroku or anybody that she likes him or she'll have my hide."

" Hey do you have a boyfriend?" Inuyasha averted his eyes

"Unfortunately yes I'm dumping him tomorrow he joined that gang in the park. Truly I think he is cheating on me for a girl there." Kagome said all this information so calm it made a hope spark up in Inuyasha's head.

"What's your boyfriends name?" Inuyasha asked

"Koga, why?"

" Well I listen around a lot and I know who all is cheating and stuff and yeah he is cheating on you."

"With who?" Curiosity sparked in Kagome's eyes

"Lee the gang leader."

"That finalizes it then I'll call him up right now." She pulls out her cell phone and dials in a number.

Inuyasha listens in but Kagome just got an Answering machine.

"You have reached my line now leave a message or I'll pound your face in." beep

"Hey it's kagome just calling to tell you we're through so seeya." Kagome hung up

"How did you do that so easily most girls I see bawl their eyes out?"

"Well I never really liked him some of my friends like to hook me up with the popular boy at the school at the moment."

"I see so you haven't found Mr.. Right?" Inuyasha's hope for getting her to go out with him growing.

"Actually I think I have." Kagome's smile never left her face

"Where is he?" Inuyasha figured he had lost

"He's here."

"Where at?"

"Right in front of me." Kagome said a blush rising on her cheeks. Inuyasha's heart was racing.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know he hasn't told me yet."

"Well what does he look like?"

"Well he has silver hair, hat, baggy jeans, and a black t- shirt" Kagome was describing Inuyasha.

"Is it me?" Inuyasha finally got the courage to ask

"Maybe." Kagome teased

"Feh are you going to tell me or not?" Inuyasha snorted tired of guessing games

"Fine then mister party pooper." Kagome whispered but Inuyasha still heard her

"What did you call me?"

" Nothing but if it is you then I can't tell ya because I don't even know your name." 

"It's Inuyasha."

"Fine Inuyasha its Inuyasha who I like you happy now." Kagome turned in her stool so he wouldn't see her face, which now is occupied by a blush.

"Yeah it makes me happy." He turned in his stool a blush also on his face.

"Hey I got an Idea how about we have a double date you get Miroku and I'll get Miroku and say it's a blind date and me and you can go as a couple." Kagome figured the blush on her face would never stop.

"Sure we'll do it."

~*

Dog Ears- if any thing was wrong with that chapter blame it on Poison claws she was beating my head in with a stuffed animal while I was trying to type.

Lee- yeah and I chased her off with the nail polish we was using for our chiggers tomorrow we have to paint Lloyd's claws well seeya 


	2. Lets shop

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- maybe with me watching over this story it won't be half bad so let's get started on another chapter.

Lee- we have to thank Lilacks they might not know it but they were our first reviewer for our stinking song fic.

Dog Ears- back on subject we don't own Inuyasha so read.

~*

"Well let's get to work then how does tomorrow sound?" Kagome pulled out a memo pad and pen

"That's great will pick you girls up around 7:30."

"Ok well I better get Sango we need our beauty sleep." With that kagome got up and grabbed Sango and left.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku off the ground, he had went into a crowd of girls and groped a lot of them and got smacked and kicked. Inuyasha took Miroku and left.

"Feh stupid lecher." Inuyasha grumbled dragging Miroku to the truck.

"There are so many pretty girls floating around my head." Miroku was grabbing at something in front of his nose. (His hallucinating ok you know @_@)

"Miroku get a hold on your self." Inuyasha punched Miroku so he would snap out of it. Miroku did snap out of it and his face was now very sore.

"What happened with her?" Miroku asked standing up on his own two feet.

"With who?"

"That girl you liked." Miroku stated. Inuyasha had a blush run up his checks

"Oh her well we just talked I've never met a girl like her."

"Well did she have a boyfriend?"

"She broke up with him called him up right on the spot."

"Well are you two an item?"

"Drop the subject would ya." Inuyasha snapped

"Guess not." Miroku sighed

"Just shut up me and you both have a date tomorrow and unless you want your date to look at your black and blue face you better shut up." Inuyasha clenched his fist

"I have a date what does she look like? Is she pretty?"

"I said shut up and lets go home." Inuyasha was getting the feeling he was being watched. So they quickly drove off.

Inuyasha was correct in the shadows lurked someone listening into their conversation.

"So you have a girl now perfect." And with that whoever it was disappeared.

The next day kagome and Sango woke up bright and early around 6:30 am the went out and got them some breakfast at the waffle house.

'I guess this is the right time to tell her.' Kagome sighed wondering how Sango was going to take it.

"Pass the syrup." Sango said. Kagome handed her the syrup and cleared her throat.

"Hey Sango would you be mad at me if I said we had a date tonight." Kagome ducked under the table as Sango spit her juice out.

"What?!" Sango stood up her hands on the table

"I'll make it up to you. But I thought it was a good Idea they're both cute guys."

" Who did you get us this time?" Sango sighed sitting back down

"I can't tell for you it's a blind date but I met my date yesterday."

"What is it another double date?" Sango leaned back in her chair

"I think so yeah, that's what I wrote down." Kagome pulled out her memo thingie and nodded.

"Well then lets go to the mall and get something to wear." Sango paid the waiter and they left.

tHey arrive at the mall thinking of making tonight fun and being a little flirty so they had to find the right dress.

_#I don't wanna wear that,_

It only makes me look fat

Time to tone my thighs gotta lose another size

Yeah, what a way to wanna be.

You're buying all the books to learn the latest looks 

Yeah what a way to wanna be

No more thinking for yourselves,

Just get it off the shelves#

Kagome and Sango got the right clothes but Sango still didn't know who her date was but she got a tiny black dress with matching high heels. Kagome just got a pair of nice dress pants and a dark blue tank top.

After paying for their clothes they went back to their dorm to fix each other's hair.

Kagome fixed Sango's up in a bun and Kagome just put hers up in a pony tail she didn't really want to get all dressed up and spruced up. Both of them started putting their makeup (gag sorry) on around 7:00 and they got done just in time.

They both jumped for the door and finally after a small catfight kagome opened the door and luckily it was only Inuyasha (he made Miroku sit in the car)

"Hey Inuyasha we just got finished." Kagome smiled. Sango looked around Inuyasha but she didn't see her date.

"So Your Sango." Inuyasha looked at Sango and thought Miroku would like her in that dress "your date is in the car."

"Oh ok" Sango blushed she was caught.

"Well Lets go." Inuyasha said and the girls both walked out of their room and Inuyasha closed the door behind them.

"So where are we going tonight?" Kagome asked

"Well it took all day and we couldn't think of anything." Inuyasha sighed kagome fell over anime style. Sango couldn't because she was wearing a dress.

"You guys couldn't think of anything?" Sango asked. Inuyasha helped kagome off the ground.

"Well I couldn't." They exited the dorm and seen Miroku standing next to a car. "Miroku is the one who said to first go to the movies." Because it's dark. "Second to go get something to eat at a nice restaurant."

"Hello you must be Sango." Miroku looked Sango over and he defiantly liked her dress. Sango started to blush and get angry when she saw his eyes roam.

"Kagome I would like a word with you." Sango said and started dragging kagome out of hearing range. Inuyasha saw the Look on Kagome's face and she had the look of fear and that made Inuyasha mad.

"Kagome what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking this is your chance to go out with the guy you've had a crush on." Kagome said 

"But still you could have told me." Sango sighed

"Well I couldn't or it wouldn't have been a blind date." Kagome added simply 

"Ah! Why are you acting like it isn't a big deal?" Sango was about to pull her hair out but she had to restrain or she would mess her bun up.

"Well it isn't a big deal it's just a date. Come on we are making them wait over nothing." Kagome drug Sango back to where the guys were.

Inuyasha was glad to see Kagome's smile back on her face and that it was nothing serious.

"Hey Miroku if we can't get Sango to move maybe you could carry her." Kagome said slyly making Miroku's eye's light up.

"No no, no need for that..." Sango said nervously "I'm going to get you back for this." Sango hisses in Kagome's ear. Inuyasha heard this and had to hold in a growl.

~*

That's all for now and I had one person point out to me that on my last chapter that at the very ending I had two Miroku's when it was supposed to be

'You get Miroku and I'll get Sango' so sorry about that it was an honest mistake well anyways reviews.

Oh thanks Hillary for emailing me. Seeya. 


	3. The Movies and the Moves

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- hey remember me ya probably don't *sigh*

Lee- yeah no one remembers who you are Mwahahaha

Dog Ears- shut up I don't own Inuyasha so read and jog your memory on who the Great Dog Ears is.

~~~~~~~

"come on you guys lets go." Inuyasha was growing impaitent 

"fine come on Sango." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and opened the door and they got in the back seats..

Kagome climbed in the front passenger seat and Inuyasha is the driver. (I don't know if that's a good thing or not.)

"What movie we going to?" Kagome asked

"What ever you and Sango wanna see." Miroku added putting his arm around Sango who smacked him.

"how about Legally blonde 2?" Sango had been wanting to see that movie for a while

"does it have to be a chick flick?" Inuyasha grumbled

" me and you can go watch another movie." Kagome Smiled at Inuyasha and he felt a blush rise up on his cheek so he quickly turned away and started the truck and drove off.

They arrived and it took them a few seconds to find a parking spot. when they did they got out miroku let Sango out first and as she got up to get out of the truck he groped her butt .

Sango turned around in a flash and smacked him hard on the jaw leaving a bright red mark.

"out of all the girls that I have been smacked by yours hurts me the most."

"well no duh she works out for at least 3 hours a day." Kagome only works out for 1 1/2 hours a day then she goes to her bow and arrow club.

"Dang that's a lot of work for a girl." Miroku's jaw dropped the only person he had seen that worked out that much would be Inuyasha.

"well I have to work out every day I walk passed lee's territory." Sango sighed 

"Lady Sango you Should not go through places that dangerous." Miroku had the look of fear in his eyes. and Inuyasha noticed this and he could smell it to.

"you don't have to worry I bring my arrows and I tag along with her." Kagome wanted to lighten the mood.

"we better hurry and get tickets before they sell out." Inuyasha brought everyone back to Earth.

"yeah Lets go." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started for the small line of people at the ticket both.

"You two can stand over there until we get the tickets." Sango waved them away and for once they obeyed.

the girls got into the lines for their movies and it seemed like no time they had their tickets and was getting popcorn and Cokes.

"Are we really going to see Legally Blonde 2." Miroku whined

" Yes you Said I could choose the movie." Sango teased. Miroku just pouted holding their popcorn .

"Hey Kagome what movie are we going to see?" Inuyasha was holding Kagome and his cokes. 

"thats a surprise." She flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes making Inuyasha feel like he was going to melt in her gaze.

"The movies are starting soon." said a girl who worked at the cash register.

"Thanks." Kagome grabbed the popcorn and her and Inuyasha headed to one side of the theater.

"we better go to so we can get good seats." Sango paid the lady for the snacks and she grabbed the cokes and headed in the opposite direction in which Inu and Kag had gone. Miroku followed Sango to his inevidable doom.

Inuyasha still didn't know what movie they were going to watch but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They found back row seats and sat down settling themselves in. the popcorn between them and the cokes in the coke holder.

"Kagome Seriously What are we watching?" Inuyasha looked at her

"I ain't saying you'll find out in a moment." and at that moment the lights dimmed and the movie started up and Inuyasha never seen this coming it was finding Nemo. Inuyasha nearly fell out of his seat.

"Are you playing some kind of joke on me this is a kiddy movie.." Inuyasha growled

"No I'm not kidding and I sensed you didn't have a good childhood by watching how you act and I thought this would be the perfect movie." Kagome looked straight into his eyes. Inuyasha moved uncomfortably in his seat and quickly turned his gaze back up to the screen.

"Feh, stupid fish." Inuyasha started to shovel popcorn in his mouth. Kagome noticed this and started to steal the popcorn but Inuyasha grabbed it before she had succeeded.

"stop hogging all the popcorn." Kagome pouted

"to bad so sad." Inuyasha retorted playfully

"Your mean you know that." Kagome huffed

"people tell me that all the time but I never listen ." Inuyasha shrugged

"Sssh!" a person in front of them hissed. they got quiet thinking they would have some other time to talk.

back in the room for Legally blonde two Miroku and Sango had picked out two seats three rows from the back.

they sat in awkward silence not really knowing what to say while they waited for the movie to come on. when Miroku was about to say something the credits came on and he slumped down in defeat and he grabbed the popcorn and started munching on it he figured this date was off to a rocky start.

For once he felt a real attraction to Sango and it was not because of the dress it was just something about her that made him scared to think she walked passed Lee's territory, and that she had to work herself so hard to keep safe.

he sat there watching the movie and he found out it wasn't as bad a he had envision and the same thing was running through Inuyasha's mind. going to the movies with the girls was actually a lot better than going with someone else .

Inuyasha had finished off their popcorn in no time and was now just sitting back enjoying the movie with Kagome.

'I wonder how Miroku is fairing with Sango and the Chick Flick.' Inuyasha unconsicously put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome noticed but really didn't mind his arm instead she put her head on his sholder.

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his seat but Instead his cheeks turned scarlet. after he calmed himself down he rested his head on hers and they sat in comfortable silence.

Back in the other room Miroku decided to put his arm around Sango's Sholders at first she didn't pay attention, but when miroku couldn't restrain his lecher of an arm and he groped her butt she smacked him hard.

Sango Jumped not caring that they were in a movie theater and that it was crowded.

"You Pervert I Don't Know How I thought you were special!" Sango felt a tear run down her face "all you care about is My body. Uh I hate you so much!" she stomped out of the theater. everyone that was in there looked up at Miroku.

Miroku stood up and followed Sango out of the room.

~~~~~~~

Dog Ears- hey sorry its been so long well it's going to be able the same amount of time before I update again because poison Claws wants the computer to read stories and stuff well review and I'll see if I can Squeeze a chapter here and there

Lee- like that'll ever happen

Dog Ears- shut up. 


	4. Step

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- hey I luv you all I tink a dank a ittle 2 much mountain dw code red

Lee- come on you have homework you have to read Tom Sawyer 

Dog Ears- awe but that is so boring

Lee- no you read now 

Dog Ears- fine *slinks over to a corner and sits down* I don't Own Inuyasha and I hate this book

~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Kagome was sitting there enjoying the movie when Inuyasha smelled tears Sango's tears.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome and excited the movie.

Right behind where Inuyasha and Kagome had been sitting a pair of blue gold Eyes could be seen piecing the dark watching them exit.

Inuyasha told Kagome why they exited. When they rounded the corner they saw Miroku running out of the door. Inuyasha guessed he was going after Sango.

Sango was out side in the back of the dodge. She was sitting on her knees crying.

"He's- a- Stupid perverted- Lecher!" She sobbed.

Miroku walked up right beside the dodge and mentally smacked himself and decided to apologize.

"Hey Sango." He said in a low tone

"Go away you've done enough damage for one night!" She took another swing at him but because of her crying her vision was blurred and she missed.

"Sango I just came to say I was sorry and I hope you forgive me and stop your crying." He wiped a tear from her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome neared the truck but Inuyasha stopped Kagome.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She whispered not wanting the people at the truck to hear her

"Nothing lets just leave them alone and they can settle whatever happened out." He linked his and Kagome's hands

"You know we can't go back into the theater." Kagome sighed

" I know maybe we could just walk around the parking lot and wait on Sango and Miroku to get done.

"Then we can go get something to eat." Kagome said using her free arm to rub her stomach

"What you're already hungry after all that popcorn." He teased

"What I didn't get any popcorn someone ate it all remember." Kagome rapped his head with her fist.

Inuyasha had to quickly grab his hat or it would have fallen off and Kagome would have seen his ears. Inuyasha was afraid that if Kagome saw them now she would not want to be with him anymore.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around talking and laughing and just having a good time.

Back with Sango and Miroku.

"Why do you care if I'm crying does it make you wanna go find a better chick that isn't crying so you could touch her?" Sango choked

"No Sango your the only chick I need..." at that statement Sango started sobbing harder "wait that came out wrong Sango Listen." He tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "I- I don't know how to say this but well here it goes you're the only girl I have ever met that I feel an emotional bond with." He wasn't any good with explaining himself

"What are you getting at Lecher?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Miroku sighed

"No because it describes you all to well." Sango sniffled. 

Miroku winced from her it was like having a knife stuck through his Heart.

Sango noticed his wince and got curious

'Does it hurt him that bad to be called a Lecher? Wait but all the girls that have smacked him called him one but he never acted like this.' Sango was confused.

"Please Sango Stop it hurts too much to see you like this and you calling me that." Miroku pleaded.

Sango Looked straight into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and what she thought she would have saw was him lying but instead all she seen was the truth. Sango's heart rate went through the roof and she totally forgot about crying instead she was to focused in on the man before her.

Miroku and Sango was leaning in for a kiss but they got Interrupted by one hungry human and a grumpy white haired Hanyou *FYI he was grumpy because he knew what San/ Mir started to do in the back of His truck one of his main rules was no kissing! *

Sango and Miroku both moved away with a snap a little blush on each of their cheeks.

"Ya feeling ok now Sango." Kagome smiled a hungry smile

"Yeah I think so." She wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes

"Can we go get something to eat now? Kagome has been complaining." Inuyasha sighed

"Well I would not've been complaining if you had of let me have some of the popcorn." Kagome growled

"I did I gave you one piece." Inuyasha retorted. Kagome and Miroku anime fell over. Sango just laughed.

"Yeah I think we better go ahead and get something to eat then before she goes into step 2." Sango chuckled

"Don't you dare..." Kagome jumped up and Looked Sango a warning visible on her face.

"And what would step 2 be?" Inuyasha asked getting curious

"That would be she gets all crazy and bounces of the wall annoying anybody in a three-mile radios then there is step three." Sango said slyly

"Sango don't even think it." A vein was popping up on Kagome's forehead

"Tell us more dear Sango." Miroku said very interested in how Kagome acts when she is hungry.

"Well the third step is she gets really flirty." Sango said but got tackled by Kagome.

Kagome had just jumped straight over the back of the truck and that made Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws dropped.

"Sango shut up or do you want me to start talking about you on some embarrassing stuff you do." Kagome growled.

"Hey now you set me up on this date and it was embarrassing on who my date is." Sango pushed kagome off of her

"..." Kagome didn't have come back so she just jumped off the back of the truck and landed with such grace it was scary.

"Kagome how did you do that?" Miroku asked scrapping his jaw off the ground

"huh... Oh I uh."

"She was raised on a farm so naturally she is strong and very agile." Sango filled in for Kagome.

"Well that explains it." Inuyasha nodded then he looked over at Kagome who was now bouncing up and Down.

"Can we go eat now! Can we eat now! Can we eat now!" She said on every bounce.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said trying to hold Kagome still but she kept bouncing.

"Good Idea" Sango started to get out of the back of the truck when Miroku moved forward and helped her down like a gentleman.

They all got in the truck kagome couldn't bounce around but she just wouldn't sit still in her seat.

'This is going to be one long ride' Inuyasha sighed

~~~~~~~

Dog Ears- hey what did you do to my story?!

Lee- I made it better

Dog Ears- no you ruined it I turn my back to read this dumb book and you write on my story

Lee- oh shut up and let the reviewers decide.

Dog Ears- fine review and make me the winner in this argument

Lee- you know they are going to agree with me more because they all like me more than you. 


	5. tha Ride and pizza

Disclaimer: Dog Ears-fun story fun story 

Lee- just get on with it 

Dog Ears- fine I don't own any of the characters

Lee- I wish I owned Domon but the thing is rain owns him

Dog Ears- please get on reading

~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was right it was a long drive Kagome was bouncing off the walls talking 95 mph.

Miroku was about to pull his little ponytail out but instead he fiddles with his clothes.

Kagome started chewing on the seat belt.

"Kagome stop that." Sango flicked Kagome's nose. Inuyasha saw this and chuckled because his mom had done that a few times when he was being a bad boy/Dog when she was alive.

Kagome started to whimper and Hold her nose.

"Kagome stop acting like a dog its bad enough you do that back in tha dorm." Sango stated

"She acts like that all the time?" Miroku raised a suspicious eyebrow. Sango nodded.

"That's not normal but well Kagome isn't normal anyways." Inuyasha teased

"You guys are mean everyone teases me." Kagome pouted

"Cry me a river." Inuyasha retorted

"Yeah and will call it 'Inupoophead river'." Kagome huffed

"Or Dog Turd Lake." Miroku chuckled

"Shut up Miroku I told you not to say that!" Inuyasha growled in warning

"Fine whatever so where we a eatin'." Miroku put his arm on the back of the seat and that made Sango watch him out of the corner of her eye.

"Pizza Hut!" Kagome smiled

"Kagome could you not think of a healthier place to eat. If you eat too much pizza we could gain weight ya know." Sango sighed " oh wait I forgot the Model factor."

"What model factor?" Miroku asked

"I can eat what ever I want and never gain a pound." Kagome chimed and started bouncing around in her seat.

"That's just like Inuyasha I mean he ain't even got a beer belly." Miroku added "he's lucky I have to work out." He raised his shirt to reveal his well toned chest.

"Miroku stop trying to show off." Inuyasha growled

"What does he have a better looking chest than you do?" Kagome batted her eyelashes. Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson.

"No it just gets aggravating." He huffed and they came upon a stoplight

"Well then prove it." Kagome said slyly step three kicking in a tiny bit.

"Feh fine." He raised his shirt just a little bit and just about as fast as he raised it up he pulled it back down. Kagome whistled

"I guess you ain't gotta worry about Miroku being any competition." Kagome said

"Shut up Kagome Miroku looks just as good as Inuyasha." Sango argued 

"So you do like me." Miroku said slyly. Sango blushed and looked out the window

"Green light." Kagome chirped and started bouncing around again. Out of no where she started giggling.

"Great just what we need." Sango sighed and smacked her forehead

"What is it?" Inuyasha growled because Kagome was looking right at him.

"Anyone got duck tape." Sango joked. Miroku dug between the seat and pulled out a roll of duck tape.

" I was just kidding. To shut Kagome up when she is having one of these spells is to say..." Sango drew in a breath "Ten hut!"

Kagome straightened in her seat and had a straight face and was looking forward like she was in attention.

"Whoa I'll have to remember that." Inuyasha said looking at kagome from the corner of his eye.

They turned into pizza hut Kagome still at attention. When they parked it was complicated to get Kagome out of the truck while still in attention so they had only one other choice.

"At ease Kagome." Sango finally sighed after a few seconds of trying to find the right command. Kagome shook off like a little puppy.

"Phew I'm glad that's over." Kagome stretched

"What's over Private!" Sango boomed

Kagome jumped out of the truck and stood straight again

"Man I feel sorry for Kagome." Miroku sighed

"Hey wait you ain't my commander so I ain't gotta listen to you." Kagome said Relaxing and sticking her tongue out at Sango.

"Shoot at least it lasted for a little while. Sorry Inu." Sango said apologetically.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked locking the truck. 

"Just wait." Sango Chuckled.

They walked in and had to wait to be seated like normal.

A waiter walked up to them and guess who it was it was Lee but she had a wig so the humans couldn't tell but Inuyasha could smell her scent.

"Smoking or non- smoking." Lee asked staring at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.

"You already know the answer." Inuyasha growled so only Lee heard him.

"We'll take the non-smoking section." Sango said not knowing Inuyasha had said something.

Lee turned and set them at a booth. Inuyasha naturally sat next to Kagome and Miroku sat next to Sango.

"What will you guys have?" Lee asked in a candy-coated voice.

"Stuff crust cheese pizza with olives." Kagome said starting to bounce around again.

"Kagome remember I'm allergic to Olives." Sango said

"You're allergic to olives dear Sango?" Miroku asked putting his arm around Sango in a comforting way.

"Yeah but don't make a big deal out of it" Sango Picked Miroku's arm off her shoulder.

"Uh Hum." Lee started tapping her foot on the ground

"Just get us a stupid stuffed crust pizza with only cheese on it." Inuyasha snapped wanting Lee to leave

'Oh temper, temper Inuyasha' Lee said telepathically

'Lee just get on with the pizza and leave.' Inuyasha growled back

Lee wrote down their order and Left and headed to the kitchen.

"How long does it take for pizza to get finished?" Kagome asked bouncing around 

" From 15 to 30 minutes." Miroku replied

"Ahhh! That's way to long its longer than, than three minutes!" Kagome gasped

"I guess you'll make it to step three before the food gets here." Sango said a little smirk on her face. Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to the conversation he was just wondering why Lee was at the pizza hut.

Kagome all of a sudden was holding his hand and was laying her head on his shoulder and he didn't notice she was there until she snuggled closer. Inuyasha jumped a little on the inside and started to blush a deep crimson.

Sango and Miroku was laughing at Inuyasha's facial expression.

Finally the pizza arrived. Lee delivering of course since she was the waiter for them.

"Enjoy your pizza and here are your cokes." Lee set the pizza down using one hand and in the other set four cokes down on the table Kagome had sweet tea. 

"Could I have a lemon?" Kagome asked. Lee turned and started walking away and threw a lemon over her shoulder not even looking to see if it made it to Kagome's glass. Some how it landed right in Kagome's glass not even splashing a drop.

"How do they do that?" Miroku asked very dumbfounded.

"Practice." Sango said getting a piece of pizza.

"Hey look its snowing on pizza land." Kagome had the Parmesan cheese and was loading her slice of pizza with it.

"Whoa Kagome calm down on the cheese." Inuyasha grabbed the cheese shaker away from Kagome. He noticed his claws were a little sharper than normal but he guessed it was because lee was near.

They ate for at least five minutes before Lee returned.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked her voice as smooth as honey

"Nah we're fine." Kagome said

'Are you fine lee sounds like something is wrong with your voice?' Inuyasha said using telepathy

'Cram it dog snot' Lee snapped at him but never showed anything bothered her on the outside. She once again walked away.

They began eating and started talking about school and everything. They talked about their grades and surprisingly Inuyasha made ok grades he even did better than Miroku.

Everyone got full Kagome ate more than anyone she had two pieces and everyone else just had one slice they weren't really hungry.

Lee came back around bringing the bill. She sat it on the table and Left.

"Miroku you're getting this one." Inuyasha stated

"Ok." Miroku slipped the money in the bill folder.

"I'll get the tab an met you guys at the truck." Inuyasha said finding a piece of paper and he found a pen. 

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went on outside to wait for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrote something on a the paper and put it under the bill folder and left.

Lee swung around and picked up the piece of paper and chuckled.

'Keep the H*** away from me and my friends and if you have anything to say about that you can kiss my half demon butt'

The trip taking the girls to their dorm was very quiet because Kagome fell asleep so Inuyasha had to carry her to up to her room.

They made sure Sango and Kagome was safe before they headed off they had school the next day so they needed to get to bed.

~~~~~~~ 

Hey again thanks Hillary if it wasn't for you It would have been a few more days before I updated. 

Well please review make me happy for when I return and I'll get back to typing.

Ja Ne! ^-^


	6. keep away from her'

Disclaimer: ok I don't own Inuyasha but I do own a two Chris Cagle cds they cool I like'em

A/N: ok this chapter might be very boring but I might just skip it and get on with the uh action part of the story I don't know

Ok Alana star Hey I have a question are you going to go through all of my stories and review for every chapter I mean I don't care I like getting at least 24 email review alerts

Yeah if anyone wants to bug the snot out of me just do it. 

Well Lets get on with the chapter.

Dog ears- oohh Wait I have to add something' I got a review that said they didn't like how I had my characters, (Kagome) but I have something to ask you COUGH :Tranador: Have you ever seen kagome when she is starving?

Lee- I don't remember if there is an episode that shows her like that

Dog Ears- I think there was one episode that she was hungry but not as bad as in this story and let me tell you in the episode she was really happy to get food. That's all I gotta say so go on an read.

Be happy and that is to my reviewers that like what I do!

~~~~~~~

"Sango, Sango, Sango!" Kagome was sitting on Sango's bed.

Sango jumped awake.

"What what is it!" She looked around and when all she seen was Kagome she calmed down. "What is it Kagome?" Sango asked yawning in the process then she looked at the clock 1:00am and she sighed.

"I couldn't sleep." Kagome said simply

"What's wrong?" Sango grumbled she wasn't much of a morning person.

"I don't really know." Kagome said

"Is it Inuyasha?" Sango wanted to get the conversation over with so she could go to bed.

"That's part of the reason then I have this strange feeling deep inside my gut." Kagome said as a cold chill shot down her spine.

"You love him. Now go to bed." Sango laid back down pulling the covers over her head.

Kagome got up in defeat and went back to her bed and laid down.

'I don't think that's the reason' Kagome felt herself drift just a little 'do I really love him or is it just puppy love like Koga..?' she fell asleep finally.

Outside her window a pair of eyes became visible.

'You stupid girl you don't know what you're getting yourself into, huh puppy love I don't think so. Demons mate for life but ooh she don't know about Inuyasha.' she snorted 'oh what a tangled web we weave Inuyasha.' she then disappeared into the darkness

Inuyasha snuck out of the dorm he knew Lee might try something tonight so he had to go and double check to make sure Kagome was ok. 

He got as far as the block before the girl's dorm when someone pulled him into a dark ally way and slammed him into the wall.

"You stay away from Kagome!" The guy in the darkness growled. Inuyasha recognized his voice it was Koga.

"You ain't with Kagome anymore so but out!" Inuyasha shoved Koga.

Koga punched Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha staggered back in shock but he charged back claws poised for the attack.

An all out fight started between the two. And if either one of them had of looked up they would have seen a Black dog laying on a fire escape watching them with the greatest interest.

The dog just sat there twitching its tail in annoyance until finally she had had enough. The dog stood up and shook just for fun and she jumped in between the two fighters.

She started snapping at Koga and this surprised Inuyasha he figured Lee would be snapping at him.

"Koga I thought I told you Inuyasha is mine. So you keep your hands off of him!" Lee barked "Now Go!"

"Man. women they can never make up their minds." Koga grumbled as he walked away. Lee heard him and growled he shut up then.

Lee turned and glared at Inuyasha before she stalked away.

" What was that all about?" Inuyasha was confused but he shook it off and went back to checking on Kagome.

He got there and had to sniff out her window. He found her window and took a peek in and thank fully she was in her bed fast asleep.

Inuyasha decided it was best if he stayed on the fire escape for the rest of the night to keep an eye on Kagome.

He leaned up against the wall next to her window and just sat there...

#The next day

Inuyasha had snuck off right as soon as she woke up and headed to his dorm to get ready for school himself. Guess what right as soon as he stepped into the dormitory...

"So where did you get with her?" Miroku asked in his normal perverted voice.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked he didn't know exactly what Miroku meant

"How far did you get with Kagome?" Miroku repeated

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared making the room shake and his face go a slight shade of red. "How dare you think like that about Kagome and me..."

"Well did you sleep with her last night?" 

"No I stayed at a friend's house." Inuyasha quickly threw in. Miroku knew ether he had to go to his house or he had been at the girl's dorm.

"Ok what ever you say." Miroku turned to go fix some quick breakfast. "What do you want for breakfast Inu?"

"Same as normal Miroku." Inuyasha called as he headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower and change.

When he got out and was fully dressed he walked out his hair still a little drippy. He sat down on the barstool and when Miroku walked behind him he shook his hair getting water on Miroku.

"Hey watch it!" Miroku said moving his bacon egg biscuit out of the way of Inu's water works

"Where's my food?" Inuyasha asked not paying attention to Miroku's complaint. Miroku rolled his eyes and pointed to the microwave.

"How can you eat that every day for almost every meal?" Miroku asked

"Its good" is all Inuyasha could say as he pulled out a steaming bowl of Ramen.

"My goodness." Miroku sighed

After breakfast they went to the girls dorm and what a coincidence the girls was walking out.

"Hey Sango! Kagome over here!" Miroku yelled for the girls.

Kagome and Sango seen them and waved to them as they walked over.

"How was you guys's night?" Kagome asked but then she saw a bruise on Inuyasha's cheek. "Inu what happened?" She ran up to Inuyasha and tilted his chin so she could get a better look.

"Let go its nothing important." Inuyasha jerked away

"What did you get into now?" Sango sighed

"Maybe that's why you was out last night was you picking fights with people again." Miroku nodded

"It was only one fight so now can we go." Inuyasha said and started off. The rest of them followed him.

#Later that day after classes#

"Hey Inuyasha, Where's your woman?" Lee asked in an icy tone

"Will you leave me alone? All of a sudden you have an interest in my love life."

"Oh so you have claimed her then." Lee said in a teasing voice.

"No, no she ain't mine and stay out of my love life!"

"Oh but Inuyasha ain't that what me and Sesshomaru was put on this earth to do..."

"No that's what parents are for." Inuyasha snorted "now be a good black and step out of the silvers way." Inuyasha knew that would tick Lee off.

Lee bowed and moved out of the way.

"Don't think I won't get you back for that." She growled under her breath.

Inuyasha snorted and walked passed her, with a cocky smirk on his face. At least she still knew her place in demon ranks. 

Lee retreated for now and headed off to her gang.

Inuyasha headed for the dorms for a relaxing bowl of Ramen.

Well when He got there he got an interrogation.

"Inuyasha where were you we have been looking all over?" Kagome asked

"Did you get into another fight?" Sango asked

"Does it have to do with your family?" Miroku asked giving him a serious glance.

Inuyasha started to rub his forehead he was beginning to get a major migraine. He walked over to the medicine cabinet and got him some Tylenol and swallowed them down.

"I'm going to lie down." That's all Inuyasha said and he was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I better go talk to him." Miroku said summoning all the courage he had.

"Maybe Kagome should talk to him." Sango suggested

"Uh this might be a guy thing so maybe..." Kagome got interrupted

"Yeah you go talk to him Kagome." Miroku started pushing her into Inuyasha's room.

"I don't think so." Kagome dropped to the floor sitting in Indian style. 

Miroku tried to pick Kagome up but she kept herself on the ground.

"The only way to move her is to just push her." Sango said coming over to help Miroku. She bent down and started pushing Kagome through Inuyasha's door. "Miroku a little help here! YOU PERV!" Sango whipped around and smacked Miroku whose hand was currently on Her butt. 

Miroku was knocked out in an instant. Sango went and picked him up off the ground and started off to put him on the couch.

Kagome shot Inuyasha's room a worried glance before she finally decided to go in. she walked in and Inuyasha was laying on his bed his back to her.

"What do you want kagome?" Inuyasha asked without turning to make sure it was her. Kagome was a little shocked that he knew it was her and he hadn't even turned to look at her.

"I just came in to make sure you were ok and if there is anything you wanna talk about I'm here for ya." Kagome said in a shy voice.

"Feh I'm fine." He said in a semi grumpy voice. 

"Oh Ok." Kagome turned to leave. Inuyasha heard her foots steps and he wished she would stay with him.

"Hey wait!" He sat up in his bed. Kagome stopped in Inuyasha's doorway

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome cocked her head in question. Inuyasha started to have a blush but he quickly pushed it down.

"Huh nothing." Inuyasha turned to face the window so he didn't have to look at her.

Kagome sighed and went back over to his bed and sat down. She watched him with a puzzled look. 

Inuyasha turned slightly and seen she was there and looking straight at him.

"Ya want me to walk you to the girl's dorm?" He asked getting tired of the awkward silence that had enveloped them.

"Uh sure I'll go get Sango." Kagome was about to get up but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and she sat back down.

"Let's leave them to themselves and we'll sneak out the fire escape." Inuyasha said standing up bringing Kagome up with him. He walked over to the window and opened it. He climbed through and helped Kagome out.

"Wait how are we gonna get down the ladder is gone?" Kagome said looking down it was about 60 feet to the ground.

"I did it I tore it down I didn't want anyone sneaking up it." Inuyasha said simply.

"That still don't explain how we are going to get down." Kagome said she figured this was one of Inuyasha's tricks or something.

"All you gotta do is hold on and I do all the work." Inuyasha said putting Kagome on his back and readying himself for the jump...

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Kagome gasped

"What I ain't gonna jump just sit back and relax." Inuyasha climbed over the rail and landed on the next fire escape. He kept doing that until he was on the last one and he just jumped

Kagome gasped on the way down but Inuyasha landed smoothly on the ground.

"Wow that was cool." Kagome said her eyes still wide. She slid off of Inuyasha's back.

"I got moves. Now lets go." He again started walking abruptly and kagome had to catch up to him.

~~~~~~~

Ok that's all for this chapter and I'll try and get chapters in every now and then since my writer's spirit has been re awoken.

Well Review be happy oh and next chapter I think the story will reach the main part in the story then its bye-bye. well seeya

Ja Ne! ^-^


	7. Inu and Lee's relation

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Dog ears- hi everyone. Phew two stories over with. And I know battle of the souls was way, Way to short

Lee- but well all of the Ideas was used up but if some one has an Idea review for that story and tell dog ears.

Dog Ears- hey lee aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the chapter

Lee- Oh yeah *runs off*

InuClawMarks- Feh she is so stupid

InuPawPrints- that's mean to say about someone* smacks him on the head*

Dog Ears- well I think Lee and the rest of the peoples should be ready now so read 

~~~~~~~

!Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Is it morning already?" Kagome groaned rubbing her tired eyes.

"Kagome I'm going to go my class is early today!" Sango called as she walked out the door.

"Ok." Kagome got dressed grabbed her bow. "Great I'm out of arrows just my luck." She walked out of her room and grabbed the BLT Sango had made for her, and She shot out the door.

Kagome was running she had to get some arrows then get to the Shoot. Kagome ran around a corner and right into someone. Kagome dropped her bow.

"Watch where you're going." Lee growled.

A cold chill shot down Kagome's Spine as she looked up to see who she ran into.

"Sorry Lee. I'm just in a hurry." Kagome apologized and grabbed her bow.

"Just watch where you're going next time." Lee snorted "Your just lucky I'm in a good mood today" Lee scoffed and walked away.

Kagome grabbed up her bow and started back off.

Lee looked back around the corner with a evil smirk on her face.

*

Kagome started to cross the street to get arrows when some one grabbed her from behind and put a cloth over her mouth and nose and drug her into an ally.

Kagome noticed the cloth smelled weird. As her mind got foggy she remembered Chloroform. Kagome's body went limp and she blacked out.

~

"Inuyasha wake up your going to be late again." Miroku called from the couch.

"Feh I don't care I ain't going today." Inuyasha grumbled

"Skipping again? Ya know Kagome isn't going to like that."

"So when did I care?" Inuyasha snorted from his bedroom

"Well when you told Koga off I figured you did care." Miroku had a smug smirk on his face.

"How did you find out about that!" Inuyasha stuck his head out his door.

"I didn't, you just told me." Miroku started laughing "got ya again."

"Keh." Inuyasha retreated to his room

"Come on Inuyasha, Seriously you need to go college, your doing bad enough as it is." 

"So the professor is gay he keeps staring at me."

"Why then did you sign up for your brother's class" Miroku sighed "He isn't gay he just knows how you are so he keeps an Eye on ya." 

"So I still think he is gay"

"He's your brother for crying out loud he wouldn't stoop that low."

"Well look at Lee she is a Freakin' gang Leader!"

"Wait your telling me you're related to Lee." Miroku Jumped off the couch and went to Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha was gone and the window was open.

Miroku ran to the window, but He didn't see hide nor hair of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and Lee related almost hard too.... Well it ain't that hard to believe both have bad attitudes and there is a resemblance." Miroku nodded and went back to his shows but then he got a Look at the clock and decided to go on to school.

*Later that day at lunchtime.

Kagome and Sango have a normal restaurant they would go to every day at lunch but when Sango arrived Kagome was no where in sight.

"Where could she be?"

"She's probably with Inuyasha wherever he is." Miroku said walking up to Sango.   
"Oh Hi Miroku. Yeah you're probably right. So ya wanna join me?" 

"Don't mind if I do." Miroku pushed Sango's chair in like a good gentleman and he sat down his self.

~

" I was hoping I would never have to come back here." Inuyasha groaned.

He walked up to a very big Mansion type house and rang the Doorbell.

The ring echoed throughout the house. The door opened and a Little five year old looking Kid with orange hair stepped out.

"Inuyasha, Never expected to see you again here." Shippo said looking a little nervous that Inuyasha was around.

"Hey twerp. Yeah but well I came back for one last Wedgie." Inuyasha smirked

"Yipe!" Shippo yelped and grabbed the back of his pants

"Just Kidding I wanna talk to my dad." Inuyasha chuckled

"Ok you'll have to wait Lord Yoke is in a meeting with the Higarashi family." Shippo said "you know where to go." Shippo backed out of the doorway.

"Feh this was my old house I ain't going to the waiting room." Inuyasha walked passed shippo and went straight to his old room. 

"I wonder what they have done to my room." He opened the door and He had to shield His eyes... "MY ROOM IS ACTUALLY CLEAN! Wow I feel sorry for the poor soul who had to clean it." Inuyasha snickered

"So now ya feel sorry for me." Shippo had a smug look on his face.

"Well now that I know it was you I don't feel sorry, I just wish I could have made it messier." Inuyasha flopped on his bed.

"I'm going to leave you and your bed alone it's been so long you two probably wanna talk about how you're doing." Shippo shut the door as Inuyasha threw a pillow at him.

Inuyasha started starring at the ceiling.

'How did Lee end up like this? I don't hardly remember her as a child...' Inuyasha started drifting off. 'Every time I think about her I remember that she kept getting put down, for being a black and a Hanyou...' Inuyasha fell asleep

**~~~**

"Inuyasha come on the party is started. And Son please change out of those clothes." Inutaisho Looked down at a five year old Inuyasha.

"But I like these clothes." Inuyasha complained

"Yes but you must dress proper for these guest. Now I'm going to go get Lee ready." Inutaisho left his son, who changed out of his big red clothes and put on a tux.

Inuyasha walked out of his room and the first thing he saw was his dad dragging Lee, who was kicking and clawing at her father.

"Father can't I take this stupid tux off its cutting off my windpipe." Inuyasha was fiddling with the collar.

"No son... Come on your acting ridiculous Lee calm down or you're grounded from going outside!" Inutaisho commanded.

Lee calmed down she didn't want to be grounded from going outside that was her escape from the silvers.

Inuyasha noticed lee's eyes glazed over as she walked down the stairs.

"Inuyasha why didn't you put that sword away?" Inutaisho looked at his son.

"Cause Sesshomaru will steal it if I leave it in my room." Inuyasha grumbled

"Give me then." Got the Tetsuseiga from Inuyasha "Maybe I shouldn't've given you two these swords. All you do is fight over the Tetsuseiga."

"Well maybe if you hadn't of given me the Tensaiga none of this would have ever happened." Sesshomaru walked out of his room. "So the Black has done gone down." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"Why do you call Lee a black?" Inuyasha asked

"When she transforms she is mainly black in color, see Sesshomaru is silver and so are you Inuyasha." Inutaisho explained

"Ok I understand." Inuyasha walked down the steps and He found Lee surrounded by a bunch of silvers out side. Being a normal Five year old He was curious to see what they were doing so he snuck outside and hid behind a bush.

"Kiss my feet black." One of the silvers commanded.

Inuyasha froze, and was screaming don't do it in his head.

Lee got down on her knees, and did exactly what the silver had said.

Inuyasha ran out and grabbed Lee off the ground and looked her straight in the eye but he seen no emotion except anger and a lot of rebellion.

"Get back silver Hanyou." Another silver grabbed Inuyasha away from Lee.

"Black Hanyou go get me a drink." Teen silver smirked.

Lee stalked of growling but not at a level the silvers could hear...

**~~~**

" Inuyasha, wake up. What did you come here for?" Inutaisho was standing in Inuyasha's door.

"Hey I'm having troubles with Lee again. She keeps stalking Kagome and me..." 

"So you got a mate now?" Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha blushed.

"No no no, Well not really. But that's not what I came here to talk about she just keeps following me."

"Do you know why she keeps following you?" Inutaisho sat down next to Inuyasha 

" I think its because how she was treated when she was a pup."

"Yeah it's hard to be a black Hanyou in a silvers world." Inutaisho sighed "I did my best and let her stay outside away from you and your older brother. But well you being her twin you guys were in fights all the time."

"Yeah... well I'm gonna go my friends are probably gonna wonder where I went, and any ways I can't stand to see my room like this." Inuyasha stood up and walked out.

~

Inuyasha walked in to his dorm and there was Miroku laid out on the couch watching the Kentucky derby.

"So how was your day with Kagome?" Miroku looked over the back of the couch.

"What do you mean I haven't seen her all day." Inuyasha gave Miroku a puzzled look.

"What she wasn't with you?" Miroku was concerned.

"No Why?"

"No body has seen her all day..." 

Inuyasha vanished out the door. Miroku knew he had to tell Sango so He got on the phone and dialed her up.

Inuyasha knew what must have happened to Kagome and who took her. Inuyasha was headed off to the bar Lee's gang always was.

Inuyasha busted through the door and everyone glared at him.

"Where is Lee?!" Inuyasha growled dangerously

"Why do you wanna know? Do you wanna put her down again just cause she is a black?" Koga stepped forward. Everyone in the bar was human and they gave Koga and Inuyasha weird looks cause they knew Lee wasn't an African American.

"No Kagome's gone and I know she has her." Inuyasha barked

"You must be mistaken Lee is in Australia With Alana Star." Koga Smirked 

"Your Lying I can sense it." Inuyasha's claws was getting sharper and His smell was getting better.

" Well you ain't getting any more info from me. So why don't you just leave?"

"Ok and anyways it stinks way too much in here." Inuyasha turned on heel cause he remembered something that Lee had mentioned in one of their fights.

**~~~** 

"That's it I ain't putting up with you and all the silvers I'm going to my ranch." Lee gave Inuyasha one more punch in the gut and she ran up to her room to get her Keys.

Inuyasha followed Lee.

"When did you get a ranch, Black?" Inuyasha snorted

"Inutaisho bought it for me." Lee shot him a glare

"I don't believe you."

"Well then ask the one you call dad." Lee walked out of the room and then out of the house.

**~~~**

'She went to the Ranch!' Inuyasha hopped in the dodge and took off breaking the speed limit.

"I'm Coming Kagome."

~~~~~~~

Dog Ears- ok I know I'm cruel for ending it there so I'm sorry

Lee- uh hum Dog ears I believe you owe some one an apology 

Dog ears- Feh Fine Tranador I'm sorry for what I said about Kagome your right but well I got a writers block and that's all I could think of to have her act.

Lee- call it like a comedy release ok.

Dog Ears- yeah I can't stand serious stories that's why in BATTLE OF THE SOULS Akki shows up. She's the comedy release

Lee- hey did anyone catch the eclipse

Dog Ears- for us it was freezing

InuPawPrints- yeah we talked to one of our friends while we watched.

InuClawMarks- just review so they'll shut up


	8. Kag's new view!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha But...

**_IMPORTANT! _**A/N:

Dog Ears- NO No where Is It!

Lee- HOw Could you lose it?! all your readers was depending on you and you Let them Down

Dog Ears- I know *slumps his shoulders*

InuClawMarks- your such a incompitent fool

Dog Ears- I can't help it I lost the 1st Wolf Dog tablet

All the Loyal Wolfdog fans- WHAT!!

Dog Ears- hehehe *Looks very nervous then runs off as a mad swarm of fans goes after him.*

Lee- we will be looking hard for that tablet so we can update but for now Dog Ears will have to keep working on this story

~~~~~~~ 

Kagome started waken up.

"so your awake." Lee Said

"Hun." Kagome raised up and she felt her head throb. Kagome looked around She was in a horse stall that was barred.

"Hope you like the accomidations I did it just for Inuyasha's Mate." Lee smirked

Kagome's eyes went wide she thought she had imagined it but she knew she heard right.

"What do you mean mate?" Kagome's vision was coming in clearer.

"Don't Tell me he never told you." Lee acted like she was shocked

"Tell me what?" Kagome was confused.

"He's a Hanyou dog demon. Why do you think he wears hats its to keep this a secret..." Lee pulled her hat off and revealed her two black Dog Ears.

Kagome gasped and backed away.

"is this how you would act if Inuyasha showed you his?"

"Wha- Wha- Wha do you mean? He has some." Kagome was slightly scared and totally shocked.

"Yes he does." Lee revealed one of her fangs and flexed her claws. "and your his mate he hasn't fully claimed you yet but why do you think He keeps Koga away."

"Koga's A demon to." Kagome couldn't believe it she went out with two demons.

"Yep now hold still." Lee bent over and pulled out a single strain of Kagome's hair.

"ow what did you do that for?" Kagome grabbed her hair.

"Same reason for this." Lee used her claws and cut Kagome forcing blood to come out. Lee pulled out a mason jar and got as much blood as she could before Kagome jerked away.

"You are going to be in so much trouble." Kagome glared at Lee holding her cut arm.

"and by who the cops or Inuyasha? Ha they are to weak to worry about." Lee walked out of the stall.

"Inuyasha a hanyou I don't believe it I won't believe it. He would have told me if he was."

'but what if he is, does that mean he doesn't trust Me. and Koga I don't care if he is a demon its just Inuyasha.' Kagome held her knees to her chest. and Started to think.

'its working she don't know what to think. Now for the potion' Lee went into the tack room and she had a pot in there with a fire under it.

"ok the neutral potion is done now for the main part. Hair of the victum." Lee put Kagome's hair in. "human blood perfurably the blood of drinker." She put kagome's blood in.

the potion turned a booger green color.

"hair of hanyou." Lee pulled out one of her hairs on her ear and put it in.

the potion started to bubble and turn dark navy blue.

"Last part of potion soul of dog...." Lee turned she heard Kikyo walking toward the door.

Kikyo opened the door and she walked in followed by one of her soul collectors.

"Here is the soul." Kikyo nodded toward her collector

"a black right."

"yes now wheres the cash?"

"here." Lee handed her a wad of cash.

the collector released the soul and it got sucked into the pot.

Kikyo walked out of the room with the collector.

Lee turned back to the pot.

"arise and go to your new body." Lee commanded

the soul rose out of the pot now black and it shot threw the door straight toward Kagome's stall.

Lee followed it.

Kagome was sitting there when the soul appeared and hovered infrount of her.

"Wh-..." When Kagome opened her mouth the soul shot in. Kagome felt like she had just swallowed a fire ball.

Lee appeared at the door, and started to watch the spectacular transformation she caused.

Kagome didn't think she would survive the pain was so intense. every inch of her body felt like she was getting burned by the fires of H***.

Kagome's ears were disappearing and reforming into dog Ears on the top of her head. she was growing canine's and her nails were becoming short claws. Kagome's eyes glazed over and they turned black in color.

Kagome could feel underneath all the pain something was fusing with her very soul and it was the very source of the pain. When the souls joined all her pain went away and all she feel was sick the smell of horse stall was getting to her new sense of smell.

"I Guess now we'll have to keep a puck bucket in here." Lee's voice boomed in Kagome's ears.

Kagome clenchted her ears in pain.

"now it is time for you to see what it is like to be a Black hanyou..."Lee focused all her bad memories to the front of her thoughts.

Kagome seen Lee's eyes glaze over and the next thing She knew the stall faded sight. then all of a sudden she was outside it was dark, the full moon was shining and she was up a tree.

next thing she saw was someone walking out of a house straight for her.

'Don't come over here. Don't come over here I don't want to mess with that now' a voice in her head chanted but it didn't work.

"Get down here black." commanded a cold voice.

She got out of the tree and kept her eyes focused on the ground, so she wouldn't make eye contact.

"go buy Me a expensive Cd player with your money don't go to dad or you'll pay for it." Sesshomaru flexed his claws.

'no I was saving that money to buy me another horse.'

" I won't I'm saving my money for something else." Lee said. Sesshomaru grabbed Lee around the neck an lifted her off the ground

"Oh really." Sesshomaru's claws began to glow.

"fine I'll go." Lee gave in. Sesshomaru Let Lee down and stalked off knowing Lee would do it.

Lee started to growl.

Kagome couldn't believe this she never thought someone would be treated like that and she could feel how the poison had hurt but not as much as having to blow your money on someone who only hurts you more.

the vision faded from sight and again another one appeared and first thing she saw was Inuyasha holding a box with a smirk on his face.

"this is for you Lee."

"oh wow you used my name it must be important." lee said sarcastically

"Feh here just take it." Inuyasha threw the box at Lee. Lee sniffed it but all she could smell was colonge and it messed her nose up, so she started sneezing.

"real funny." She sneezed and opened the box and inside it was a Black rat.

Inuyasha turned to walk away.

"A black rat for a Black Dog." Inuyasha snickered.

lee grabbed the rat and chucked it at Inuyasha's head which it hit perfectly and ran off into the woods.

that vision faded and they was back in the stall.

Kagome was the first to recover but it took Lee a little longer because it was her memories she just relived.

"That was horrible, your life was like that?" Kagome asked

"yes and it still is and yours will be unless you stick with me and not any of the silvers." Lee said.

"Inuyasha will come for me. I have a feeling he will."

"I know it to"

"I don't think I could Love a guy that treated his own sister like that." Kagome was disgusted with Inuyasha.

"Follow Me to a better smellin' room." Lee opened the stall door.

Kagome got off the door and Followed Lee out of the Room. and they passed by a bunch of beautiful horses.

"wow they are so beautiful." Kagome looked in on a big Black beautiful horse.

"I haven't named him I bought Him resently he is a very gentle horse. you wanna be the first to ride him we can take a quick stroll. we still have a while before Inuyasha gets here."

"I'd love it and maybe someday I could bring my horses out here that would be cool."

"yeah well let's get out the saddles and ride." lee lead the way to the tack room.

Kagome saw the pot and wondered what it was there for. Lee saw Kagome looking at the pot.

"I used it to make you a hanyou." 

"oh I see." 

They grabbed the Saddles and went back to the horses.

Kagome chose the black horse and Lee got a bey horse that was named Milwaukee. they got done saddling the horses and rode them right out of the barn.

that was when Kagome saw Lee's house. it was a huge country house it was just like Her dream house.

"Wow." thats all Kagome could say.

"could we not focus on my stuff and ride." Lee was slightly annoyed but mainly impatcent

"oh yeah lets go." Kagome started trotting and Lee trotted to.

they got back from riding and it was dark.

"that was fun." Kagome chirped

"well it looks like the fun is over look." Lee's expression was serious and Kagome knew Inuyasha had to be here and when she looked in the drive way Inuyasha was pulling in.

Inuyasha Jumped out of the truck.

"Black give Me kagome Back!" Inuyasha Roared

Kagome's eyes glazed over when she heard how Inuyasha called to lee.

Lee galloped up to Inuyasha Kagome right behind her.

"whoever said I had her captive?" Lee said in a chilling voice.

Inuyasha was taken back he knew Lee wouldn't be nice to a silvers mate to be.

"Kagome come on." Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome and Kagome pulled back on her reigns so the horse would take a few steps back.

"She is staying here on her own free will." Lee coed

"no, no you must have her under some kind of mind control." Inuyasha started to growl.

"no I would never stoop down so low."

"I could get you in so much trouble Black..." Inuyasha heard Kagome wince and thats when he saw her ears. "What have you Done to her."

"I just made her like me so I could have a friend that won't put me down Like my arrogant brother did."

"yeah right you did this just to get me ticked off and it worked Black." Inuyasha flexed his claws

"Inuyasha Just go away!" Kagome roared

"no I won't leave you here with Lee."

"and why not is cause she is a black? I seen how you treated her when she lived with you!" Kagome turned the black horse on heel and galloped into the barn..

"cut this nice act toward Kagome now. You never treated anyone like that."

"thats where you would be wrong I have treated all the blacks good I just rebeled against Silvers."

"Feh."

"Why don't you leave Kagome here Where she is happy." Lee said. Milwaukee started pawing at the ground.

"how can she be happy here as a demon especially a black..." He then saw Kagome listening to the conversation.

Kagome started crying and ran into Lee's house,

"now look what ya done. Brad go see if you can help her out." out of the shadows a black Great Dane appeared an ran in the house after Kagome.

Inuyasha knew he needed to get help cause if he opened his mouth it would just make things worse. Inuyasha started to get back into the truck.

"don't worry I'll see if She'll go to school." Lee turned Millie and headed off into the barn.

"I'll get you back Kagome." Inuyasha drove off

Lee put the saddles up and headed for her house. Lee found Kagome in one of the guest bedrooms crying on the bed.

"Hey come on demons don't cry." Lee sat down next to kagome

"I thought that it was a lie but then right in front of my face He called you by that awful name in a awful way."

"Its alright you ain't gotta worry about that, cause I'm tough enough it don't bother me. And Kagome No one will call ya that cause first they'll have to go through me." Lee pretended to Hit some one.

Kagome chuckled Whipping her tears away.

"at Least one of us is ok about this." Kagome started petting Brad

"so you going to school tomorrow?" Lee stood up

"uh yeah I guess, Wow I had forgot there was school today so much has happened." Kagome sighed

"Yeah and you need to sleep your body has been through a big ordeal today and it needs time to recover." Lee walked to the door. "Brad will stay with you tonight." Lee turned out the light and shut the door behind her.

Kagome could still see clearly and she watched as brad laid down beside her on the floor. Kagome got underneath the covers.

'Inuyasha I miss you and yet I'm mad at you, I'm just to confused. Maybe after a good nights sleep I'll be ok tomorrow...' Kagome fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

Ok that's it for this chap be back with another soon

Ja Ne!

Review


	9. CliFf Hanger warnin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :P

A/N: Hope every one is having a good day and I have been working hard but for now on to this chapter of Black n Silver Twins

~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha I don't believe you how could Kagome become one of Lee's friends that ain't right." Sango said walking down the hall

"Well She has and look there they are." Inuyasha pointed toward them and sure enough Kagome was standing there with Lee.

Kagome seen Sango and started waving and walking toward them. Lee watched Kagome out of the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha glared at Lee and decided to do what he should have done last night. Inuyasha walked past Kagome and went over to lee.

Lee meet him in the middle.

"Would you like to take a step outside? Lee." Inuyasha asked and He was hoping Kagome was listening, and lucky for him Kagome's ear twitched in his direction.

"Lets." Lee started out of the door opening it for Inuyasha. Inuyasha accepted the offer and walked on.

Sango seen Kagome keeping an eye on Inuyasha and Lee then she noticed something that they all had in common.

"Kagome what's up with the hats? You normally wouldn't wear a hat unless it was a cowboy hat." Sango started for the hat.

Kagome jerked away not wanting to expose her ears.

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something for you to be acting like this and for all three of you guys to be wearing one."

"Seriously it's nothing." Kagome put on a small smile

"Fine I'll drop it. Oh and Kagome guess what I found out that a long time ago my family was demon exterminators ain't that cool." Sango said 

"Yeah."

"I wonder where Miroku..." *Smack* Miroku now had a big Red hand print on his face.

"Hey has anyone seen Inuyasha?" Miroku asked not missing a beat.

"Uh He went out side with Lee." Sango replied 

Miroku's face went serious. Kagome nodded knowing he must not think that it was a good sign.

"How about we go see what they are doing." Kagome started for the door, she was almost scared to open the door afraid she would see somethin' she didn't wanna see.

They got out there and sure enough Inuyasha and Lee was making a big scene.

"Leave Kagome Alone Lee!" Inuyasha growled his fist clenched

"What I haven't done nothing to harm anyone." Lee had her fist clenched ready to fight

"Have you not looked at what you turned her into?! You hurt Her mentally by forcing your Memories on her."

"I wanted to warn her about how you treat people in our rank."

"Do you not have a better excuse than what rank you are compared to mine?!"

"What are they talking about rank?" Sango asked

"I don't know." Miroku was at a loss 

Kagome just stood there frozen

"I would rather be a Strong black than wimpy silver like you." Lee growled

"I am not wimpy silver." Inuyasha's Eyes flashed red

"Prove it." Lee's eyes flashed Dark Blue.

Inuyasha charged Lee and punched her in the nose. Lee staggered back just a bit then returned the favor of a bloody nose. 

Lee attacked Inuyasha with her claws, She aimed for His face but Inuyasha tried to dodge, but she managed to get His chest with a clean cut.

Inuyasha ignored the pain and Slashed Lee across her back with his own claws.

By now all the people that had been watching was now running away screaming 'demon' because they knew you could not make that much damage with regular fingernails.

Miroku and Sango were now shocked and slightly scared cause they didn't know what to think.

Lee turned into her Dog form but kept herself at a Labrador sized dog for more maneuverability. Lee Took and Bit down on Inuyasha's Leg.

Inuyasha Kicked Lee off of him and grabbed her by the tail. Inuyasha slammed her into a brick wall.

Lee fell to the ground Limp.

"Ah what's wrong Black ya givin' up." Inuyasha teased

Lee's Eyes snapped open and were now solid Dark blue. Lee Jumped and Snatched Inuyasha's hat revealing his ears.

Lee ripped the hat up and Spat it out.

Miroku and Sango's eyes went wide.

Lee pounced on Inuyasha and started clawing and biting him. She sliced both Wrists cutting all of his blood veins.

Inuyasha roared and His eyes turned red.

"You've done it now!" He growled and Glared Lee down

"Bring it!" Lee snapped back.

They jumped at each other meaning the play fight was over now it was war.

Kagome gasped Inuyasha and Lee was both bleeding badly and it didn't seem they wouldn't stop fighting until one of them was dead.

Kagome turned and Saw Miroku and Sango were shocked and slightly scared and She knew she had to stop them but the question is how to stop two enraged demons.

"Maybe I can talk them out of it." Kagome slowly started toward them.

"Stop Kagome don't come near us!" Inuyasha growled He didn't want to hurt Her.

"Don't get distracted by Women." Lee Head butted Inuyasha in the gut.

Inuyasha bent over the wind was knocked out of him but it didn't take him long to recover and go back after Lee.

Kagome started to take another step closer but she felt a hand on her shoulder and She looked to see who it was.

"Professor?" Then she remember he was the guy that made lee buy him a CD player with her money. "Its you." She backed away from his hand and Snarled

"Don't get involved. Your mate can handle himself."

"What Do ya'll mean Mate?!" Kagome was tired of not knowing demon terms

"Well you was human so the easiest way to say it is ya'll are practically married in demon terms."

Kagome's Jaw Dropped.

"But, but how I ain't old enough." Kagome gasped

"I know but well that's how demon instincts work." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of the way as Inuyasha got hurled by Lee, and flew right passed them.

"Why are you helping out a low Black?" Kagome asked confused

"I grew out of that, and anyways I have Jaken to boss around." Sesshomaru shrugged

"Oh ok."

"You better get those humans out of here. They have seen too much already." Sesshomaru walked away really not caring

Kagome went over to the frozen, stunned, Shocked beyond belief and confused couple.

"Sango Miroku get out of here its way too dangerous..." Kagome started

"Kagome I ain't leaving you here with these demons." Miroku said

"I'll get them after all I'm related to demon exterminators." Sango took a step forward but Miroku grabbed her

"No Sango I could never live if something happened to you." Miroku seriously didn't want to loose Sango.  
"no I want both of you guys to go, I have a feeling they won't hurt me." Kagome pushed Sango and Miroku away and reluctantly they left. Sango keep looking back at kagome. 

When they disappeared out of view a weight was lifted off of Kagome's chest, She was worried they would get hurt.

"But how do I stop Inuyasha and lee from hurting each other." Kagome said to herself

'I Don't think Lee has control of her own body, Cause I've never seen her fight like this' Inuyasha blocked Lee's strike and he flattened her to the ground.

Inuyasha was holding her down, and had his hand around her muzzle cutting off some of her air.

Lee was doing her best to push Inuyasha off of her.

Inuyasha could sense something was wrong with Lee at first, but then it hit him Lee's Soul was well... no more.

"That's just great." Inuyasha snorted and Lee finally kicked him off of Her. 

"Lee Stop this!" Kagome yelled but the only way she even knew Lee heard her was Lee ears twitched slightly.

"It's no use Kagome. The lee we know is gone." Inuyasha growled looking at Kagome.

Lee seen Inuyasha look at Kagome and so she decided to take another strategy.

Lee turned toward Kagome sinkin' close to the ground and started sneakin' over there while Inuyasha was distracted.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Both of them now weren't paying attention to where lee was.

"Her human soul is gone..." He then saw Lee behind Kagome ready to pounce. "Kagome Look out!" Inuyasha yelled as Lee pounced. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to beat Lee to Kagome.

Lee planned to Pounce on Kagome and Rip out her throat.

Inuyasha and Lee was getting almost to Kagome When...

~~~~~~~ 

ok I'm really sorry I left it at that But I'll Be back as soon as I can Alrigh' 

well if a lot of ppl review I'll work extra hard.

well Seeya'll round the Ramen Bowl! ^-^

Ja Ne!


	10. Its ALL OVER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, But I do own a bowl of Ramen... wait would you still own it if ya ate it? There is somethin' to ponder.

A/N: Dog Ears- the devils waitin' on your heart to say

Let me ride on that long Black train... ok I'm done sorry well I wrote this chapter in my spare time on a tablet now its on FanFiction.net Ok well on to the chapter and Have a Great day

~~~~~~~

...Kagome started Glowing, and all of a sudden she turned into a dog. She was mostly black with silver spots.

Kagome used her new maneuverability to get out of the way.

Inuyasha was a little shocked but decided to go ahead and go on the offensive. 

Lee and Inuyasha both charged Claws first.

Lee was tired of playing around and decided to finish Inu off with a quick slit to the throat.

The Two titans clashed. Inuyasha Blocked Lee's attack to his throat and quickly punched her back.

Right as soon as lee's paws hit the ground she bounced back for another attack.

Inuyasha Instinctively thrusted his claws forward digging them deep into Lee's chest. Lee's Blood splattered all over Inuyasha and she fell to the ground.

Lee let out one last Howl before she collapsed.

Inuyasha's eyes went back to normal when he noticed what happened. Kagome transformed back and she had her hand over her mouth, her face pale.

Lee's body started to disintegrate. All of a sudden something silver appeared out of Lee's disintegrating body.

Inuyasha stood in shock, what he saw was a spirit of a silver. It was a Giant silver dog with big wings. The Spirit gave Inuyasha a nod and disappeared.

Kagome went down on her knees; Her Inuyasha killed someone he actually killed someone.

Inuyasha Looked at his blood stained hands and of course he felt bad for killing his own twin but truly he felt like he had done the right thing for everyone.

A rolled up piece of parchment appeared in Inuyasha's open palm. He was curious to see what it said so he opened it.

**_ Dear Inuyasha,_**

I'm sorry for all I have done. And I will do my best to make yours and Kagome's life a little easier.

Signed 

Silver Spirit Lee

Inuyasha noticed when he shifted the paper there was another so he decided to check it out and he seen it was lee's will.

Before he could get into reading it he seen two feathers floating out of the sky. One of the feathers landed on Kagome's head and her hair turned silver with black tips and black tips on her ears. The other feather floated and landed in Inuyasha's palm.

Inuyasha looked at his feather it didn't disappear it just glowed and that's all it did. Inuyasha decided to look and read what the will said out of curiosity.

**_ I Lee Leave to Inuyasha everything on my ranch. Horses, house, land everything is Inuyasha's._**

I also leave Inuyasha a feather of His newly appointed Guardian demon angel.

Signed 

Silver Lee

The blood on Inuyasha's hand disappeared and it took the heart-wrenching scent with it.

Inuyasha looked toward the Sky, then walked over to kagome to help her out.

"Kagome you aright'? Inuyasha asked holding out his hand to help her off the ground.

"You killed her you actually Killed her." Kagome was still in shock and staring off into space.

"You have to understand. I was not fighting Lee, I was fighting a demon who wanted nothing more than to kill something." Inuyasha sighed

"I know I could sense it when I transformed. It was as if Lee did not exist anymore" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and stood up.

"Hey what happened to my brother?" Inuyasha asked looking around

"Uh he left... Wait you saw him?"

"Yeah. Now come on I have to go talk to my dad." Inuyasha turned and walked away. Inuyasha sighed He had never imagined it would be him who killed lee.

~* 

They got to the mansion/house and Inutaisho was outside on the porch, Lee's dog there with him.

"She's gone ain't she?" Inutaisho looked at his son

"How did you know?" Kagome asked shyly

"I told him, I could sense my masters' death." Brad barked and stood up.

"Inutaisho, Lee left me her will." Inuyasha handed the will to his father. Inutaisho began reading it.

"Well ain't you lucky you get the ranch." Inutaisho chuckled

Brad looked toward the sky and started to whimper missing Lee.

"Oh my brad there seems to be something for you." Inutaisho picked up a box that looked like it had seen better days. He set it in front Of brad and brad began ripping it open.

Inside the package lied a dog chew bone.

Kagome seen a tear in brad's eye and it almost made her cry.

Brad's face changed it turned into one with the look of someone determined to do somethin'. Brad grabbed the dog Bone and Ran as fast as he could.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked

"Who knows?" Inuyasha sighed

"Hm so you two going to live on the farm?" Inutaisho asked to get the couples minds off of brad cause he knew what he was going to do. 

"I don't know I was thinkin' of sellin' it" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic voice. Kagome elbowed him. "I was just kiddin'. Yeah I figured we'd live there if kagome wants to." Inuyasha looked at Kagome

Kagome felt her heart start racing looking in Inuyasha's eyes, He wanted her to live with him on the ranch.

"Yes." Kagome had a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Well then you two better go turn this in." Inutaisho handed the will back to Inuyasha.

"Seeya." Kagome waved at Inutaisho as they walked away.

Inuyasha felt like they were being watched and he looked toward the sky to see what it was.

He saw Lee and another Black dog that he figured was Brad, watching them from a cloud on a sky. Lee and Brad threw their heads back and let out a howl only Inuyasha could hear.

~~~~~~~

Ok ya know what that is the end of this story and sorry if this isn't a very good chapter, well when I wrote it I was multitasking and just to let ya'll know somewhere in the future there maybe a sequel.

But gomen the chapter wasn't all that long 

Well g2g

Ja Ne!

Review please! 


End file.
